


Lovesick

by MizRootbeer



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: Conner thinks he might be in love with one of his teammates and he needs advice. He talks to Kent but does he the courage to tell one of his dearest friends how he feels?





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you to sunreyesss here on Ao3 for lending a hand and beta reading this story for me.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about Conner?” Clark asked.

Conner glanced down at his plate, poking at his apple pie. He had been so sure that it was time to talk to Clark about his feelings, but now he was having second thoughts. Still, he supposed this was as good a time as any. Sighing, he glanced up at his brother.

“So… uh,” Conner swallowed down the lump in his throat, ”I went to something called Pride with Artemis and Wally,” he began. “I didn’t really know what it was, but it sounded interesting, so I went.” A pause.” And I think I learned a bit about myself.”

“I remember my first Pride event,” Clark said fondly.

Conner blinked once, twice. That was not the reply he’d been expecting. Clark chuckled at Conner’s shocked face.

“What? You think I’m too square for Pride?” Clark asked.

“No!” Conner rushed to say, before making a face.”Okay, maybe, yeah.”

“I was invited to be a marshall one year,” Clark explained. “I accepted, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Superman should be at Pride. Showing that there is no room for bigotry is something Superman should stand for, and it also helped me realize I’m not as straight as I thought.”

Seeing the look on Conner’s face, Clark added, “Now don’t give me that look.”

“Sorry, I just-I didn’t think it worked like that,” Conner said. “I mean, I didn’t know about sexuality until I was rescued. I mean I knew of it, but I didn’t understand it like I do now. I thought that it just man for man and woman for woman. That’s what Cadmus taught me. Guess they didn’t think I would ever need to have a relationship.”

“And now?” Clark asked.

“Now I’m still learning, but I know that a man loving a man isn’t wrong,” Conner said. “And that a woman loving a woman isn’t wrong either. Sexuality isn’t so rigid, and that’s a good thing.”

“Good, that’s good,” Clark gave a small smile. “I’m proud of you, Conner. However, I have a feeling you’re not here to just talk about sexuality.”

“No, I-” Conner paused before sighing. “I think I might be in love with Kaldur.”

Silence settled between them. Conner couldn’t read Clark’s expression. Was he disappointed? Disgusted? Conner knew Clark wasn’t a judgemental person, but he was still terrified. He took a sip of his water, trying to think of something else to say.

“I think you mean you’re just now admitting that you love Kaldur.” Clark finally said.

Conner spat out of his water. He coughed before speaking.

“How? I haven’t told anyone, not even my friends,” Conner asked. “How did you find out?”

“I’m not blind, Conner,” Clark chuckled. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, heard the way you talk about him. I think I knew before you did.”

“I wish that made me feel better,” Conner muttered under his breath, sighing and massaging his temples. “I don’t think I can tell him.”

“Why not?” Clark asked.

“You’ve seen Kaldur, right? He’s gorgeous. He’s the most perfect man on the face of the Earth. What chance do I have with him?”

This felt familiar to Clark. He remembered being young, bemoaning to Pa Kent about how he had a crush on Lana and how hopeless he felt. Clark had never thought he would be giving someone romantic advice. He considered himself somewhat of a romantic and thankfully, Lois confirmed this. So he knew something about relationships. Lucky for Conner, Clark knew something about Kaldur too.

“Conner, I’ve known Kaldur for a while,” Clark began. “The reason Aquaman chose Kaldur to be Aqualad is not just because Kaldur is a good fighter or that he’s brave. It’s because he’s kind. Do you think he would reject you.”

“Yes,” Conner answered. “I’m not smart like Robin or funny like Wally. I’m not even like you. I don’t even have all your powers, I’m just a hothead with muscles.”

“You know that’s not true,” Clark said. “Conner, you don’t give yourself enough credit. I’m not an angel, either you know. Don’t tell anyone I told you this but I snore at night.”

“Yeah but you’re also Superman,” Conner countered. “I have nothing to offer Kaldur. Nothing at all.”

“Conner, you know that isn’t true,” Clark repeated. “Just talk to him. The worst thing he can do is reject you. And if that happens, you move on.”

Clark made it sound so simple. He was right, of course. Clark usually was. The only issue now was gathering up the courage to talk to Kaldur.

* * *

  
“Is everything okay with Conner?” Artemis asked. “He’s been acting weird. Well, weird for Conner at least.”

“I asked him if he was alright and he said he was okay,” M’gann glanced at the Kryptonian. “But I have a feeling he’s lying.”

Conner had told himself he was just going to talk to Kaldur. It shouldn’t be so hard, they had talked before. He just had to walk up to Kaldur and begin speaking. The problem was that Conner was scared. He had faced the Light, aliens hellbent on taking over the world and he even had to fight Superman. Out of all those things, Conner was most terrified of talking to the man he loved. Three little words could ruin their entire relationship. Hiding how he felt was eating him up inside but was he was willing to risk everything just so he could feel better?

Sighing, Conner decided to take Wolf out for a walk. Yes, he was stalling, but he needed time to think. M’gann and Artemis watched him leave, Wolf behind him.

“Yeah, something is up,” Artemis said. “Should we go talk to him?”

“Talk to who?” Kaldur asked as he came up behind them.

“We think something is wrong with Conner,” M’gann said.

“What makes you think that?” Kaldur asked.

“He seems distracted,” Artemis explained. “Like he’s thinking about something. He says he’s fine, but I don’t know. Something just feels off.”

“I could try and talk to him,” Kaldur offered. “I will see if I can find out what is wrong.”

Kaldur had been worried about Conner recently. For some reason, Kaldur felt as if the Kryptonian had been avoiding him. At first, Kaldur was sure he was just paranoid, but it had been two weeks, and it was positive that Conner was trying to avoid him. Why? He had no idea. Kaldur didn’t want to press matters, but it was starting to worry him. He had thought it was best to give Conner space. But as the leader, Kaldur needed to speak up now. They were teammates, there was no way this could continue.

It didn’t take Kaldur long to find Conner. Conner had snuck away to a secluded patch of woods near the cave. It was the perfect place to go if you wanted to be alone or to clear your mind.

Wolf was gnawing on something when Kaldur walked up to them. Wolf wagged his tail at Kaldur’s presence. Besides Conner, Kaldur was the only other person on the team Wolf seemed to respect. Smiling, Kaldur kneeled down to scratch Wolf behind the ears. Conner had been tossing rocks into the nearby stream. He didn’t need to turn around to know Kaldur was there.

“I wish to speak with you Conner,” Kaldur said. “I want to know why you have been avoiding me.”

Conner didn’t say anything. Wolf whined, looking from Kaldur to Conner. Kaldur kept his eyes on the other man, waiting for an answer.

“I didn’t mean to avoid you,” Conner finally said. “I’ve just been trying to figure things out.”

“Like what?” Kaldur got closer.

There was another moment of silence. Wolf went back to gnawing on whatever it was he had found. Kaldur was thankful for the noise. The silence was unbearable. He felt like Conner was trying to piece things together in his head. Kaldur didn’t want to rush him but part of him was dying to understand why Conner had been avoiding him.

“About how I feel about you,” Conner said. “I’ve been thinking about it and I talked it over with Clark. I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to ruin things but I guess now, I don’t have much of a choice.”

Conner turned around to face Kaldur. Perfect, wonderful, brave Kaldur. Three little words and Kaldur could possibly never talk to him again.

“I love you.” Conner finally said.

Never in his life did Kaldur think he would hear these words from Conner. In fact, it had taken him a back. He felt stupid for not realizing this sooner. Kaldur wasn’t blind, he had noticed how Conner’s glances. He was flattered but Kaldur didn’t want to say anything. He felt like it wasn’t his place. He also had considered that one day, Conner would move on. Apparently, he had been wrong.

“I assume you mean like more than a friend?” Kaldur asked.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m a clone remember? Cadmus didn’t see a need to teach me about sexuality other than the basics,” Conner picked up another stone. “Before I said anything, I had to figure out how I felt exactly.”

Conner went to toss the stone, but Kaldur grabbed his hand. Conner’s entire body got warm and he could feel his face turning red. He had never asked Clark if Kryptonians could blush. Well, he had his answer now. Kaldur gently placed his other hand on Conner’s shoulder, turning Conner to face him. The closer they got, the redder Conner’s face became. He felt his heartbeat thumping in his chest, racing like he was on the battlefield.

“Conner,” Kaldur reached up, touching Conner’s face. “You could have just talked to me instead of avoiding me. Did you think I would reject you?”

Conner closed his eyes, savoring Kaldur’s touch. His touch was cold, but Conner relished it; it felt soothing against his blush-warmed skin. He opened his eyes again, staring into Kaldur’s calm grey eyes. How could one man be so perfect? How could one man be so beautiful, kind and wonderful?

“I’m not good with rejection,” Conner admitted. “Remember when Clark rejected me? If you rejected me, I don’t think I could cope. You were one of the first people I ever met, losing you would be like losing part of myself.”

“So you bottled it all up?” Kaldur asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I know, I know,” Conner sighed. “Kaldur, I just-”

Conner didn’t get to finish his sentence. Kaldur had closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Conner’s. Conner felt like melting as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. So this was what it felt like to truly be in love. It was a consuming feeling, but Conner decided he liked it. His arms wrapped around Kaldur as they continued. They only broke the kiss when Wolf barked at them.

“Jealous?” Kaldur asked Wolf playfully before glancing back at Conner. The other boy was silent, mouth slightly open. “Conner?”

“Sorry, I’m just a bit taken aback,” Conner said. “This isn’t a dream, is it?”

“You are not dreaming my friend,” Conner chuckled. “This is real.”

Kaldur looked down before continuing. “I was thinking maybe the two of us could get something to eat? We could talk more.”

“I’d like that,” Conner took Kaldur’s hand in his. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
